valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Keeper of the Light
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 3 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 1 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 22. Oktober 2004|Dota 2 = 26. Juli 2012}} Ezalor, der Keeper of the Light (Bewahrer des Lichts), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant. Durch seine zahlreichen Fähigkeiten eignet sich der Keeper of the Light sowohl zur Unterstützung von Verbündeten als auch zur effektiven Bekämpfung von Gegnern. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Nukers, Supports und Lane-Supports übernehmen. Keepers erste Fähigkeit, Illuminate, wirkt kanalisierend und lässt ihn eine mächtige Lichtwelle gegen Gegner schießen, die mit längererer Kanalisierung höheren Schaden verursacht aber jederzeit vorzeitig abgefeuert werden kann. Mana Leak eignet sich, um Gegner festzusetzen: Wendet man es auf einen gegnerischen Helden an, verliert der bei Bewegungen einen Prozensatz seines Manas. Wird sein Manavorrat während der Wirkung von Mana Leak völlig aufgebraucht, wird der Held betäubt. Durch seine dritte Fähigkeit Chakra Magic kann Ezalor hingegen den Manavorrat eines Verbündeten zu einem bestimtmen Satz wieder auffüllen. Das Ultimate von Keeper of the Light gewährt ihm seine gleichnamige Spirit Form, die ihm zwei weitere Fähigkeiten gewährt. Recall ermöglicht es dem Keeper, einen verbündeten Helden zu sich zu teleportieren, sofern er während der Kanalisierung keinen Schaden von gegnerischen Helden nimmt, und Blinding Light stößt gegnerische Helden auseinander und lässt ihre Fähigkeiten für eine Weile zum Teil verfehlen. In der Spirit From wird außerdem Illumiante verändert, sodass es von einem separaten Geist kanalisiert und abgefeurt wird. Aghanim's Scepter gewährt dem Keeper of the Light die dauerhafte Spirit Form. Zusätzlich dazu erhält er tagsüber eine uneingeschränkte Sichtweite in seinem Sichtbereich, welche auch zwischen Bäumen hindurchgeht, und heilt Verbündete mit Illuminate um 75% des verursachten Schadens. Außerdem taucht er in der ersten Mission des Tutorials von Dota 2 als Nichspielercharakter auf. Hype Die Unterstützung vom Keeper of the Light ist in jedem Team gern gesehen. Er kann sowohl Mana geben als auch nehmen und überrollt schwächere Gegner mit Wellen aus Licht. In seiner Geistergestalt versammelt er seine Verbündeten um sich und treibt den Angriff voran. Biographie "Auf einem perlweißen Ross reitet er dahin, ein Funke von der Kraft unendlich vieler Sonnen, der Keeper of the Light. Vor langer Zeit entkam Ezalor aus der Elementarebene und löste sich von den restlichen Urmächten, an die er bis dahin im ewigen Einklang gekettet war. Er ist eine Naturgewalt, die in der Geburtstunde des Universums entstand, er reitet durch alle Dimensionen zugleich und ist dem Chaos stets einen Schritt voraus, ausgestattet mit einer Gabe, die er am Ende eines leuchtenden Stabes trägt. Hinter der äußeren Gestalt eines leicht tattrigen Greises, der sich kaum im Sattel halten kann, liegt sein wahrer, majestätischer Geist verborgen. Stellen sich ihm die Kräfte des Chaos oder der Dunkelheit in den Weg, schlägt ihnen sein uraltes Licht entgegen und entfesselt seine ganze Macht, die ihn zu einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner macht." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Februar 2013: Wenn Keeper of the Light stirbt, während Recall aktiv ist, wird der visuelle Effekt nun entfernt. *14. Februar 2013: Behob einige Fehler mit der Wellengeschwindigkeit von Crypt Swarm, Dual Breath, Breath Fire, Dragon Slave, Illuminate, Sonic Wave und Shockwave. *21. März 2013: Korrigierte Angriffs-Erfassungsbereich bei Disruptor, Keeper of the Light, Wisp, Visage und Medusa. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.04 *Basisschaden wurde von 43-57 auf 43-50 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Dauer von Mana Leak wurde von 5/6/7/8 auf 4/5/6/7 reduziert. *Manakosten von Mana Leak wurden von 150 auf 160 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Manakosten von Mana Leak wurden von 75 auf 100 erhöht. *Breite von Illuminate wurde von 350 auf 375 erhöht. *Rückstoßdistanz von Blinding Light wurde von 400 auf 525 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Reduktion der Abklingzeit durch Chakra Magic wurde von 2/3/4/5 auf 3/4/5/6 erhöht. *Dauer des Buffs durch Chakra Magic wurde von 12 auf 15 Sekunden erhöht. *Chakra Magic stellt Mana wieder her und erhöht seine Kapazität um 75/150/225/300. Gameplay-Update 6.85 * Reduzierte Abklingzeit durch Chakra Magic wurde von 1/2/3/4 auf 2/3/4/5 reskaliert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Mana Leak: Abklingzeit skaliert von 16 auf 16/14/12/10 *Chakra Magic gibt nun einen Buff, der die Abklingzeit der nächsten Fähigkeit des Ziels um 1/2/3/4 reduziert. Der Buff wirkt für 12 Sekunden. *Illuminate (Scepter): Heilt nun von 75% auf 100% des Schadens. Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Chakra Magic: Manakosten reduziert von 25/45/68/85 auf 25/35/45/55 *Blinding Light: Blend-Dauer erhöht von 3/4/5 auf 4/5/6 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Mana Leak: Mana-Verlust erhöht von 3,5/4/4,5/5 auf 5 *Mana Leak: Dauer erhöht von 4/5/6/7 auf 5/6/7/8 *Recall kann nun auch auf unverwundbare Verbündete gewirkt werden (bsp: unter der Wirkung von Song of the Siren) *Blinding Light: Rückstoßreichweite erhöht von 250 auf 400 Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gewährt dauerhafte Spirit Form. Zusätzlich sind folgende Effekte während des Tages aktiv: Keeper of the Light wird eine uneingeschränkte Sichtweite gewährt und Illuminate heilt Verbündete um 75% des ausgeteilten Schadens. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Betäubungsdauer von Mana Leak wurde von 1,3/1,6/1,9/2,2 auf 1,5/2/2,5/3 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Blinding Light zerstört nun Bäume in einem Wirkungsbereich von 150 um das getroffene Ziel. Trivia *Keeper of the Light wird, wie auch die neun anderen Helden Troll Warlord, Ogre Magi, Earth Spirit, Brewmaster, Lone Druid, Lycan, Meepo, Gyrocopter und Shadow Demon von North synchronisiert. Dieser spricht in Team Fortress 2, welches ebenfalls von Valve stammt, Merasmus den Magier, das Bombinomicon sowie Redmond, Blutarch und Zepheniah Mann. *Der Keeper of the Light erinnert in einigen Punkten an den Herr der Ringe-Charakter Gandalf, den er teilweise sogar zitiert, und wird auch von Fans gerne mit diesem verglichen. **Beschwört er Mana Leak auf einen Gegner, sagt er dabei manchmal "You shall not cast!" was Gandalfs wohl bekanntestes Zitat "You shall not pass!" zitiert. **Beim Spawnen sagt er manchmal "Ezalor... I think that's my name." was vermutlich auf Gandalfs Wiedergeburt als Gandalf der Weiße anspielt. *Den Zitaten von Enigma nach gehört Keeper of the Light, wie auch Io, der Chaos Knight und Enigma selbst zu den "Fundamentals", die an der Entstehung des Universums beteiligt waren. Weblinks *Keeper of the Light auf Heropedia *Keeper of the Light auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Lane-Support Kategorie:Dota 2